


no one but you (but wont you try on that panties for me)

by SaturdaykNight



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anniversary, Bottom Oh Sehun, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Married sekai, Mention of past relationship, Panties Kink, Raw - Freeform, Slight Misunderstanding, Whipped Jongin, lowercase intended, smut without plot, top kim jongin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:49:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25243432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaturdaykNight/pseuds/SaturdaykNight
Summary: Sehun found a small bag full of panties and stockings at the deep corner of their shared closet. He knew it was no other than jongin's.jongin put his life on a line explaining to sehun that he wasn't cheating on him.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	no one but you (but wont you try on that panties for me)

**Author's Note:**

> maybe i am horny writing this  
> just wanna say i didnt proofread this so i hope you dont mind some mistakes!
> 
> honestly shoutout to author mysehuniverse for inspiring me to write this ff. i got the idea of this ff after reading Mysehuniverse's "When we first met" if you guys havent read it, you guys should! it was taken from a scene where sehun was shocked seeing a pack of panties that jongin brought for their birthday trip. he was mortified that it was what jongin got him for christmas. why was mortified, you gotta read it on ur own heheh.
> 
> enjoy!

Sehun was cleaning up the house since he took a day off that day. It wasn't for any serious reasons, he called in sick because he was _sick_ of his office and need a break for at least a day every month. Yes, he could do that.

Feeling quite diligent that day, he woke up pretty early, made breakfast for Jongin and sent him off to work with a big fat kiss on the lips. He loved his husband so much, always been a sweetheart ever since they started dating until now.

However, his world crumbled when he deep-cleaned their closet and found a bag full of panties-silk, lace, cotton-, even pairs of stockings. He was _fuming._ Every part of his being collapsed and his hand trembled as he picked up those undergarments into his hands. His first reaction was to called Jongin and put him on blast because he was _mad._ For the entirety of their relationship, Sehun would've never thought Jongin would cheat on him but what were these things in his hands.

Maybe entities heard his anger and dragged Jongin home for him because he could hear his husband's footstep entering their house.

"sweetheart i'm home-" Sehun throw the whole bag at jongin's face before he could finish his greeting. 

The bag dropped and jongin was faced with an angry, red-faced sehun that looked at him like he was in his most hated list. 

"Sehun, what's wrong, baby?" He asked, worried about his husband. He turned to look at the scattered items on the floor and his jaw fell. he fucked up, sehun wasnt supposed to see that _yet_. 

"Fuck you, Jongin. Any last words before i divorce your ass?" Sehun choked up as he started sobbing and Jongin dashed to hold the younger in his arm despite several attempts to push him away.

"which woman did you cheat on me with, jongin?" Sehun shouted against his chest and hit it with vigorous force. To be honest, he always forgot how strong sehun was.

"Honey" he spurted in panic. "there must be a misunderstanding. I would never cheat on you!" He tried to explain but it seemed like sehun turned deaf ear.

"then what is this shit? Don't bring shit you bought for another woman back home, you asshole." he aggressively shoved one of the panties at jongin's face again.

"Sehun, please listen to me. Calm down for a second." but sehun only cried louder "No, please don't cry. Fuck, i'm not supposed to make you cry-"

"and we're not supposed to cheat, Jongin!” He shouted again before he crunched up Jongin’s dress shirt and cried into it harder.

First and foremost, Jongin was in dire need to get Sehun to simmer down. Second of all, he should’ve trusted his gut and return those panties last week.

“I’m not cheating on you, baby. I swear with my life” He kissed the top of his jet black hair, hoping to get sehun to take a break and listen to him explaining. “I…uh..” blood rushed to his face as he couldn’t really get the words out of his throat. Sehun pulled himself out of his arms and looked at him with his brows knitted together. Very frightening but he didn’t know if he would ever be able to elaborate this in a way that wont got him slapped.

“Explain, Jongin. You only have _one_ chance.”

Jongin swallowed and said it “I bought them for you. I..was hoping you’d wear them..”

Now where did it all start? what instilled this misunderstanding that got Jongin hanging onto the thin thread of his life?

Jongin always had this thought for a while now, to see Sehun cladded in beautiful laces and thin panties and those long legs of his? just the thought made Jongin head spinned.

Every time they had sex, it was amazing and mind-blowing. Sehun was a perfect husband, perfect human being and great in bed. They were also experimental ever since they started dating but he couldn’t help but wonder how pretty would sehun looked with those on. He may have been influenced by a random lingerie ad popping in some online site. So, he bought some in hopes to suggest sehun about his newly discovered ‘kink’ that would elevate their sexual experience.

a few days after he bought them though, he kept alluding at his suggestion when they went on a date at the mall, shopping for new outfits.

“I think you’d look cute with panties, don’t you?” he whispered into sehun’s ear carefully as they were trying on clothes. He noticed sehun pinked at the mention of panties and refuted it immediately.

“Are you kidding me? I’d look ridiculous in it! No way in hell. that’s embarrassing” He slapped Jongin’s arm playfully.

Jongin pouted at the response. His mind flew to the bag of panties he tucked at the corner of the closet.

He wasn’t disappointed per sé. He was satisfied with their current sex life. If sehun didn’t like the idea, there would be no fun in bed anyway.

“I’ll just have to return those, I guess” he sighed to himself.

-

“that’s it?” Sehun said, legs and arm crossed on the sofa.

“YES! Please believe me! I’d never do that to you, on god!” He looked at sehun with teary eyes because he _did_ feel like crying after seeing his life flashed across his eyes.

Sehun grunted and it formed a cute pout.

“come here” Sehun opened his arm and Jongin was quick to go over to his side and hug his baby, reassuring him once again.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have let you see that… I should’ve asked you first.”

Sehun pulled them from the hug and nuzzled his husband to sit beside him. He cupped Jongin’s face and grazed his face with his thumb gently.

“Did it hurt?” sehun asked implying the bag he threw at Jongin earlier. His husband shook his head. “I’m sorry for being irrational. It’s just- you know I’m sensitive about stuff like that and I shouldn’t have doubted you but.. I can’t help it”

“I know, sweetheart….” He sighed. “so do you forgive me?”

“Of course, honey.” Sehun gave Jongin’s beautiful lips a peck.

“I promise I’ll have those returned by this week…”

Jongin looked so peaceful taking a nap on Sehun’s lap. Sehun gently pet his husband’s hair that easily put him to sleep. Inspecting his sleeping face, sehun couldn’t help but let guilt trip over him again. How could he doubt his husband? Jongin had been nothing but a complete sweetheart throughout their relationship and now he hurt Jongin by making crazy assumption that he would do something so low toward Sehun.

He should’ve remembered the day jongin asked him about the panties and connected to dots. On the other hand, he couldn’t really blame himself for being so insecure about it. it’d hurt tenfold if Jongin really did cheat on him. After all, he was the one being there for Sehun when he was being cheated on by his trash ex-boyfriend in college. Jongin’s presence comforted him and reassured him times and times that he was worth more than a failed relationship and jongin also had sworn when he confessed to sehun at the time to never let sehun experience the same pain ever again.

he should’ve trusted Jongin better.

He glanced down at Jongin again and smiled at the sweet face that he was blessed to wake up every morning with.

Staring at the bag on top of the coffee table, sehun bit his bottom lips. He wasn’t sure how he’d look in panties and stockings but if Jongin loved it…it’d wouldn’t hurt to try, right? After all, he wronged Jongin over this silly stuff when jongin did with it a sweet intention.

Their wedding anniversary was in three days. if Jongin were to return those back, he just had to purchase them himself.

-

“Happy anniversary, honey” Jongin said to him with a handsome grin on his face.

“Happy anniversary to us, my love” Sehun said back, clinking their champagne glasses.

They reserved a table and a suite room for their third anniversary date and Jongin had never looked more delectable. Sehun wanted to climbed on his husband like a tree because who allowed him to look his good.

The dinner was very delicious and the music was dreamy, Sehun had the best time of his life with Jongin, engaging in small talks, looking into his deep honey-colored eyes and his charming smiles. Sehun once again fell in love with his spouse and he didn’t complain one bit.

They had an agreement that gifts wouldn’t be necessary during anniversary except for their first and tenth and every decade would past together, the birthday gifts were enough so they stick with that. But sehun already had a gift prepared for Jongin and he was sure Jongin was going to love it.

They checked in and got the key of their suite, jongine excitedly pulled sehun to their room and slammed the door as soon as they made in. Sehun was madly in love with the movement of his husband’s lips as he got pinned against the door. it was full of desperation and it also made sehun desperate.

Jongin’s hands kept messing with his suit and sehun let him because his skin felt really hot, the only thing that would cool him down his to be touched by his man. He was so indulged in the heated kiss, he almost forgot about his plan.

Sehun pulled out of their kiss by pushing jongin’s chest lightly. With one finger on the elder’s lips he smirked “shower first, tiger”

“do we have to?” Jongin pouted.

“Yes” he answered firmly.

“together?”

“nuh-uh, Jongin. you know best that we won’t last five minutes in there.”

heaving out a sigh, jongin eventually gave in. “fine”

Sehun showerd last. He had on his lacy mint panties on and he saved the stocking for later in his bathrobe pockets. He checked himself out a couple times before he went out to bed.

Jongin said at the edge of the bed with a glass of red wine in hand. God, he looked so damn good with that robe he almost wanted to go back and call him daddy like he did during their college day.

“Hi” he smiled sweetly.

“hey there, pretty. I ordered some wine while you’re in the shower, want some?”

sehun nodded but before Jongin poured a glass for him, he snatched jongin’s and gulped the content empty. He set the glass aside and climbed on jongin’s laps immediately.

“But I want you more. You know that, right?” Sehun whispered.

“Of course I do” his husband snaked his hands on the dip of his waist.

with that sehun tightened his arms around jongin’s neck and smashed their lips together, continuing where they started off at the door.

Lips hot against each other. Sehun could taste more wine on jongin’s tongue and he sucked it, trying to get the most of the flavor. Jongin let out a groan and sehun worked on grinding his hips onto jongin, feeling the elder’s erection under him, he smirked in triumph.

He pulled onto the robes and let the cotton slid of his husband’s beautiful tan skin, roaming his hand over the muscled body. Sehun gasped when jongin slid into his robe to pinch one of his nipples. His kissing became ragged and they pulled away, leaving a string of saliva. Jongin looked at him dazed and he oh so loved those eyes.

Jongin yanked the robe off of sehun and watch it pooled at his hips. His mouth went dry and his face paled when he saw what sehun was wearing underneath. The pretty mint panties covering his hard cock that was leaking precum. The sight was so fucking hot, it burned him alive.

words stuck at his throat as he run his hands along sehun’s hips that was hugged by the panties. a beautiful one at that. he heard sehun giggled and his attention was drawn back to his beautiful baby.

“h-how- what-, sehun-”

“you’re so cute” he chuckled “Don’t you want this?”

“yeah, b-but you said-”

“I said no way I’d do it. I thought I’d look ridiculous in it, but I tried it on and hey, I looked kinda hot. what do you think?”

Jongin bit his lip so hard it could bleed. He continued to roam his hands around the globe of sehun’s asses and just as he expected, the panties really made those asses juicier. Jongin’s visions were swimming as he squeezed those cheeks.

“I think it’s better than anything I have ever imagined.”

He held sehun by his hips and pulled into the bed and Jongin was once again in awed by the sight before him. Sehun was absolutely gorgeous under him, his pale complexion blended with the cream colored bed sheet but it highlighted the mint panties he had on.

Jongin dived in to indulge himself when Sehun stopped him

“wait” sehun reached over to his bathrobe and pulled something out of the pocket. He dangled them in front of jongin.

“will you help put these on, my husband?”

the words went straight to his dick. Tell him this was a dream and it’d be more believable. Sehun couldn’t be doing this to him. this was an overkill.

His hand almost shook as he took it from sehun’s hands.

“s-sure.” He breathed “sehun, are you fucking real?”

“I’m real and you’ll be fucking me very soon. Now put these on me” he lifted up one of his leg off the bed for Jongin.

Jongin slid them on in one go. it was very smooth. Sehun’s legs were very smooth. those long limps couldn’t have looked better when the bands of the tight stockings dug into his midthighs. He really wanted to photograph his image in his mind forever.

“this is ridiculously sexy” He whispered to himself as he nuzzled his nose at the inner thigh, kissing in so gently before he bit into it. his husband’s cock twitched at the sensation. He had to stop to kissed the awaiting sehun.

“so, do you like my anniversary gift?” sehun smiled in their kisses and jongin didn’t want to pull away from the kiss.

“I love it.”

Sehun felt so high every time Jongin’s loving him. when his lips grazed his jaw, down to his clavicle, when he played with his nipples with his skilled tongue. It made his stomach hollow when he kissed it. he would want Jongin to explore his body slower and kiss every inch of his skin if it wasn’t for the fact that he was aching hard and all he wanted was jongin to fuck him until he sees white, until he could see constellation on the blank white ceiling of his suite. But jongin took his sweet time peeling off the panties and sehun groaned in agony.

“jonginnn, hurry up. I need you inside me” he whined.

Jongin pulled down the beautiful lace material along the expanse of sehun’s slender leg and watched the fabric slide off. He watched sehun’s angry red cock twitching and dripping in precum that streamed down the shaft and it turned him on to a greater extend.

“You’re just too good to be true” he kissed his thigh one more time before he get off to retrieve the lube and condom besides the bed and joined sehun back to bed.

He uncapped the bottle and applied a generous amount of his finger before he plunged it in the clenching hole. Sehun whimpered and his hips buckled but Jongin held it down with firm grip causing him to throw his head back against the pillow instead.

By the time jongin was knuckle-deep, sehun felt his prostate being accommodated by long fingers. He wanted to squirm but the weight of Jongin’s grip was strong and it held him down good.

Jongin did not held back at fingering, he went in and he went in hard. he made sure sehun was enough for penetration but the pleasure he got from sehun’s cries just from his finger drove him to the edge of sanity.

“A-ah, Jongin, please.” sehun choked “I’m ready!”

Jongin pulled his finger out and he tore the condom package.

“H-how about we ditch the condom..” sehun said to him. His face, body and hole flushed in a pretty shade of pink. how many times did sehun shock him today.

“I..want you to come inside…please”

and who was jongin to refuse? He was a slave to sehun’s heart after all.

“Fuck, you can’t just say things like that while looking this pretty” Jongin clenched sehun’s thigh harder. He lubed up his cock real good to guarantee a less painful slip before he slid into the puckered hole.

“umph, Jongin ah-” the younger sighed as he tried to relax during the first penetration.

When jongin bottomed up, he began to move. starting slow and gentle, only upping the pace when sehun said so.

“Y-you can go faster now..” Sehun whimpered in his neck. and so Jongin complied. The sound of skin slapping echoed throughout the room but the most beautiful sound was sehun’s moan, moaning his name, begging him to go faster, praising him that he was the best at pushing sehun’s button. He prided himself in that.

Hooking one of sehun’s leg up to his shoulder, his finger played with the hem of the stocking, liking the way it slapped sehun’s skin. He angled his hips for better thrusts.

“B-babe, I’m so close, so so close. Don’t slow down.” Sehun cried. the head of jongin’s cock perfectly grazed his prostate over and over again.

“come with me, beautiful” he said.

He knew he was on edge when he felt in in his groin. He held his breath and let go right after Sehun’s come painted his stomach and chest, it exploded into the hole, decorating the walls as sehun clenched tigher, milking his dick.

He panted heavily against sehun’s lips and kissed them swollen again. His dick was softening but sehun’s clenching wouldn't stop. it was as if he never wanted to let go.

beads of jongins sweat fell on his forehead and sehun’s pupil dilated. but he kept looking at jongin, at the man that never fail to make him feel like the sexiest person on earth, the man that he couldn’t believe was his and the man that he doubted would ever cheat on him. How stupid was he but the man never ceased to tell him I love you. He loved jongin so much too.

Maybe this was the after-sex effect but damn, He had the bestest husband in the world. scratch that, it wasn’t just after sex thought. Jongin was the hottest, sexiest, most considerate and the best husband in the world.

it was the best anniversary yet.

The next week, jongin came home to sehun wearing just his panties – a baby pink one- in an apron cooking up dinner like nothing had happen.

“hey, hubby” sehun turned off the stove and ran to hug Jongin who froze at the diner table.

“I got extra meal for you today. would you like your dinner now or do you want to eat your baby out first” sehun winked at him and he swore his soul flew out of his body.

jongin scooped sehun up and put him on their diner table. “How about I eat you first”

“Dig in, sweetheart”

Jongin was about to lose his mind at the stunt that sehun pulled. he lift up the apron to the pretty pink silk panties and take it off ever so slowly. when it was off, he smiled at the puckered hole then he saw something inside.

“Sehun, what. how long since you had a vibrator on?” he asked, looking at how it vibrates inside the clenching hole. he swallowd. _hard._

“For an hour, I just want to prepare myself for you.”

Jesus, Jongin couldn’t catch a break.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading as always! every kudos and cmt are appreciated. 
> 
> I also have fanfic commission opened for those you wants me to write. uhm money has been kinda tight due to pandemic and i need every cent i can get
> 
> contact my email Bellaswift1311@gmail.com or dm me on IG @byeongaris thank youu


End file.
